This invention relates to model racing cars and, in particular, to a weight for placement on the bottom of a model car to increase its mass and thus its speed.
Model race cars made from a block of wood are well known and are popular among youth. Organized competition is common and the Boy Scouts of America sponsors official races under the name Pinewood Derby while other competition is conducted under the name Pinecar Derby.
It is known to utilize weights in conjunction with model cars to increase their mass and accordingly, their speed as they move down an incline under the force of gravity. In organized competition, the amount of weight which a particular car may have added to it is subject to the regulations governing the race. The amount of weight may vary depending upon the size and style of the car, other accessories which are added, and the regulations of the sponsor.